Boz's Birthday Wish
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What if instead of wishing to become closer to Boomer, Boz wished to meet his other brother? What if the other brother does appear by Boz? Can Boz convince him to come back and stay on Kinkow once more?


**Hi everyone! Here's a little one-shot for you! Enjoy! This is based during the Bond of Brothers episode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Boz POV**

I sighed as I watched my brother walk out of the room. Boomer had just made his birthday wish to keep the island safe for his girlfriend Rebecca. While I was happy that Boomer was given another chance by Rebecca, I couldn't help but be jealous of the two. I wanted to spend my first birthday on Kinkow with my brother, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. That is unless my other brother, Brady, decided to make a surprise appearance and return home. I knew less about Brady then I did about Boomer. All I knew about Brady was that he could sing, had a crush on Mikayla, which was actually the reason of his leaving, and what he looked like, thanks to pictures Boomer had shown me.

I glanced down at the cupcake in my hand, the candle still lit. I still have my birthday wish to make. _Wait a minute. I want my brother to return home and I still have one wish left! I'm a genius. _I smiled at the cupcake in my hands. "I wish my brother Brady would return to Kinkow." After I spoke the words I blew out the candle. Not even a second after I blew out the candle a huge wind flew through the room. A small tornado appeared next to me. I stared at it for a moment as something moved inside of it. Seconds after the tornado and wind had appeared, they disappeared again, leaving a boy lying on the ground.

"Ow." The boy rubbed his head as he sat up. He glanced around for a moment, his brown eyes widening. He quickly jumped up and looked at me. "Where am I?" He questioned. I smiled as I recognized him. "You're on Kinkow Brady." Brady looked at me for a moment.

"H-How do you know my name?" He questioned, backing up slightly in fear. "I'm Boz, your long lost brother." I introduced myself while extending my hand towards Brady for him to shake. Brady nodded slowly while taking my hand in his own cautiously. "It's nice to meet you Boz." Brady relaxed slightly when he realized I wasn't going to hurt him. I then threw my arms around him in a hug. "I'm finally meeting you! I've wanted to meet you ever since I came to Kinkow!" I exclaimed.

"That's nice, but could you let go of me? I can't breathe." Brady choked out. "Sorry. I was raised on the island of Mindu where the people are aggressive huggers." Brady nodded and smiled. "That's ok. So, you live here on Kinkow now?" I nodded my head, extremely happy I was talking to my other brother.

"Yep! This is the room where I stay with Boomer." Brady looked around the room. "The kings room." He mumbled under his breath. I nodded my head. "Have you been here before?" I questioned the raven-haired boy. Brady nodded. "Yes. This is where I used to stay with Boomer." I nodded my head in understanding, memories of when I first came here flowing through my mind. _That's right. There was another bed where mine is now. That must have been Brady's!_

"So….. Do you want to sit down?" I tried to destroy the silence in the room. Brady looked at me. "Ok." I smiled before we both walked over to the beds, Brady sitting on Boomer's bed while I sat on my own. "Do you mind telling me about yourself?" I questioned my new brother who in turn nodded. "Sure thing, bro. What do you want to know?" I thought for a moment. "Anything you want to tell me!" I exclaimed, wanting to know everything I could. "Ok then, my favorite color is blue, my favorite food is churros, and I can sing as well as play several instruments." I nodded my head eagerly. "What else?" I spoke while almost bouncing up and down.

Brady chuckled. "Well, while I lived here on Kinkow Boomer and I were co-kings, and we cheated death about once or twice a week. During all of our adventures we had encounters with mermaids, I performed at the Harvest Festival after Boomer and I were nailed with a giant tomato, Boomer and I created evil plant doubles of ourselves, and we also did a half-body switch with Mikayla and Lanny, causing Mikayla to become stuck inside me and Lanny to be stuck inside Boomer.

Also another time Boomer and I returned to Chicago for our prom where we had to fight off Tarantula People, not to mention the time when Boomer and I had to fight the evil Kalaki who was the brother of the first King of Kinkow, Malaki. During that time though, I had been stabbed with a thorn that caused me to turn evil. One good thing that came out of that adventure though is that Mikayla kissed me!" Brady spoke with pride in his voice. I smiled at my brother. "What else do you want me to tell you?" Brady looked at me, his eyes sparkling. I shifted nervously, unsure on how he could take my next question.

"If you don't mind my asking, where did you go when you left the island?" Brady tensed up slightly. "I moved back to Chicago, which is where Boomer and I used to live before we came here." I nodded my head, taking in any information about my brothers I could. "That's neat. Do you ever miss being here on Kinkow?" Brady nodded. "Who wouldn't miss the sunny beaches, friends, and family?" I nodded in agreement. "I hear you. Ever since I've come here I haven't wanted to leave!" Brady nodded his head and smiled, but I could see the sadness and regret in his eyes.

"King Boz, are you up here?" Brady immediately perked up at Mikayla's voice before his eyes widened slightly. "She's going to kill me!" Brady hissed quietly, fear evident in his voice. "Stay here." I tried to calm my brother down. Brady nodded, fear showing in his movements. I quickly hopped up from my bed and walked over to the doorway, watching as Mikayla entered. "Hey Boz, why are you up here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a nap." I lied, looking at Brady out of the corner of my eye. Mikayla nodded, walking farther into the room. I quickly jumped in front of her, blocking her from going any further. "What are you doing Boz?" Mikayla tried to go around me but I stepped in front of her again. "Boz, stop!" Mikayla exclaimed, pushing past me only to stop .

"Brady?" Mikayla questioned, walking towards my brother who in turn backed up slightly. "No, there's no Brady here!" Brady squeaked. "I can see you Brady." Mikayla stepped towards Brady again. "No you can't!" Brady yelped, continuing to back up until he ran into the wall. Mikayla continued to walk up to Brady until he was pinned against the wall.

"Your back." Mikayla whispered. Brady nodded his head slowly, still trying to find a way to escape from the guard girl. "When did you come back?" Mikayla questioned my brother. "I came back about two hours ago." Brady responded. "I used my birthday wish to bring him here." I spoke up for the first time since the two had begun talking. Mikayla spun around and looked at me. "Thank you so much Boz!" Mikayla threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Wait a minute, if you used your birthday wish to bring me here, doesn't that mean that at midnight I'm going to disappear and be sent back to Chicago?" Mikayla and I turned to Brady, understanding crossing both of our faces. "You can't leave though! We just got you back!" Mikayla exclaimed, throwing her arms around Brady and burying her face in his chest. Brady looked slightly taken aback by this.

"Well, I guess I could come back after today is over, but I need you guys to come get me. I sort of crash landed when I landed in Chicago." Brady rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course we'll come get you!" Brady smiled.

"That would be awesome." I smiled as well before looking over at the clock. It was 11:55. Brady followed my gaze to the clock. "I only have five more minutes here!" He exclaimed, looking extremely upset. I nodded my head sadly while Mikayla clutched onto Brady tighter. I walked over to Brady and wrapped my arms around him and Mikayla so that we were in a group hug. We all hugged as the minutes began to tick by until it was one minute until midnight. Brady stepped out of our group hug.

"Promise me that you guys will come to get me tomorrow." Mikayla and I both nodded our heads. "We'll be there Brady. I promise." I smiled at Brady as a wind began blowing through the room. Brady smiled at us and waved good-bye as the tornado came again and whirled Brady away. Seconds later Brady was gone. I turned to Mikayla and we hugged.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikayla and I broke apart to see Boomer standing there. "We were just hugging, that's all." Mikayla spoke up from beside me. "Hey Boom, do you think that we could take a balloon to Chicago tomorrow? I have a feeling that Brady would be pretty happy to see us." Boomer looked at me for a moment. "How do you know that?" Boomer looked at us confused. Mikayla and I shared a smile. "I have a pretty good idea that he would." Boomer looked confused once more . "Ok then. I guess we can go to Chicago tomorrow."

"Yes!" I jumped up in the air in excitement. Boomer looked at me for a moment. "Calm down Boz." I stopped bouncing up and down but continued to grin widely. Mikayla smiled as well. "I should probably be getting to bed. Good night my kings." With this Mikayla walked out of the room. "I'm tired too bro. Good night." I walked over to my bed and laid down before falling asleep immediately.

**The Next Morning**

I rushed through the room, quickly changing clothes and getting ready for the trip to Chicago. We were just going to pick Brady up, but Boomer didn't know that. "Let's go Boomer!" I yelled as I ran into the throne room. "I'm coming!" Boomer yelled as he rushed downstairs. Together we walked out into the plaza where we met Mikayla standing beside a hot air balloon. "Ready to go?" Mikayla questioned as we walked up to her. Boomer and I both nodded before we all climbed into the hot air balloon. All of the final preparations were made before we took off. _We're coming Brady. _

**A Few Hours Later**

Mason carefully landed the balloon on the apartment building's roof before I leaped out and rushed into the apartment, Boomer and Mikayla right behind me. Together we ran through the different floors before we came upon the apartment. I glanced at the two behind me who both nodded in encouragement. I smiled before knocking on the door. We all listened as the locks clicked and the door opened, revealing Brady.

"Brady!" We all exclaimed, tackling him in a hug. "You guys are here!" Brady cried. I nodded my head. Brady smiled before turning to Boomer. "Hi Boom." Boomer smiled at Brady. "Hey bro. Want to come with us to this tropical island in the middle of nowhere?" Brady nodded eagerly. "Oh course!" He exclaimed before spinning around and walking into one of the other rooms, appearing seconds later with a suitcase and a guitar case. "Ready to go?" Mikayla questioned. Brady nodded before he followed us out to the balloon where he was greeted by Mason. "Ready to come home my king?" Brady nodded, his eyes shining. "Let's go!" He exclaimed excitedly. We all laughed before we climbed into the balloon. As we all got comfortable for the long trip back I smiled at my two brothers.

_Best Birthday Ever._

* * *

**Done! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
